Florence von Ward (Earth-616)
Flora Banger | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Kevin Marlow (Destroyer, former fiancée), unnamed father (deceased), Prof. Herman Berg (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Berlin, Germany | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Subversive | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Binder | First = Mystic Comics #6 | Last = U.S.A. Comics #6 | HistoryText = Florence von Banger was born and raised in Germany and lived her adult life during the rise of Nazism and the outbreak of World War II. She became active against the Nazi regime when her father was murdered by a Nazi scientist known as the Scar. Cradling her father's lifeless body, she vowed to get revenge against the Nazi regime. Her vow was overheard by the recently empowered hero known as the Destroyer who took her up on her pledge. She joined him in fighting Nazi oppression within Germany and began a relationship with the Destroyer's alter-ego, American war correspondent Kevin "Keen" Marlow, eventually becoming engaged to him at one time. More often than not, Florence's assisting the Destroyer with his subversive activities led to her being captured by the Nazis. In one such instance, she was captured and taken to a concentration camp and was used to threaten her uncle Berg into creating a bacterial bomb to drop on England. This plot was thwarted by the Destroyer, who rescued Florence and her uncle. While out on a picnic with Kevin, the couple stumbled upon Herr Sin who was testing out his new war machine on nearby British fleets. Their attempt to sabotage the device landed them in a concentration camp where Kevin (as the Destroyer) freed her after destroying Herr Sin's device, Later, when Florence was once more captured by Nazi agents, the Destroyer (while mistaken for a Nazi spy) broke free from British authorities and swam across the Channel to rescue her. Regularly risking her life for the Destroyer, Florence helped patch up the hero's hands after they were sliced open while attempting to rescue Pastor Mueller from Heinrich Bungler. With her home compromised, the Destroyer relocated her to an American-owned hotel as temporary lodging, and she later assisted in smuggling the rescued Mueller out of the country. Florence was once more captured by the Nazis when the Destroyer was assisting the Freedom Station, a pirate radio station that interrupted Adolf Hitler's public addresses with mocking broadcasts. The Destroyer once again came to Florence's rescue. Florence later provided important information to the Destroyer that led to the destruction of a Nazi weapons factory that was being built beneath the forests of Germany using slave labour. When Florence was brought in for questioning for her past association with the Destroyer, she found that Captain von Nuisance had been replaced by the Destroyer, who was in disguise in order to free some underground newspaper reporters from being tortured. Florence has not been seen since, and her fate remains unknown. However, one source suggests that she could have been killed by the Nazis. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Germans